El guardián de los dragones
by kayra isis
Summary: En la más recóndita parte del Imperio de la dinastía Han, una joven esclava comienza una aventura con un compañero que jamás imagino que existiría. Siendo perseguidos por un cazador despiadado y un poderoso hechicero... ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en proteger aquella extraña piedra? Mundo AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni la trilogía Dragon Keeper me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Mundo AU, un poco OoC...**

* * *

Desde siempre lo único que veía eran rocas. Rocas y cielo, terreno árido que poco a poco fue azotado por el clima hasta casi convertirlo en un paisaje desértico donde casi no llovía, el viento soplaba con intensidad y el sol quemaba tanto que las pocas plantas que se atrevían a asomarse por la tierra morían a los pocos días. Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esa visión.

Día a día, aquella joven muchacha se levantaba antes que el sol buscando salvar algunas cosechas de aquel terreno. Su pequeña parcela de tierra cultivable no era grande. Si ponía algunas cajas unas con otras sobre éste solamente cabrían cuatro, tal vez cinco, pero ahí cultivaba lo que necesitaba.

Hoy trataba de arrancar de la tierra algunos brotes de cebolla. El amo le había pedido –no, más bien exigido- cebolla para sazonar su comida, y ella no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Era la única razón por la que se encontraba escarbando con su cuchillo en la tierra congelada, esperando extraer algunas pocas. El trabajo era duro y con el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte, peligroso. Resignándose a un castigo, recolectó algunos de los tallos con la esperanza de que éstos proporcionaran el sabor que el amo pedía y se dirigió de vuelta al palacio.

La chica camino por los caminos mal mantenidos que la guiaron por jardines descuidados y algunos edificios llenos de maleza. Pronto, los caminos que subían y bajaban la guiaron hasta un imponente palacio de piedra que se erguía justo en la cima de las montañas de Huanglin. Era el lugar más alejado del imperio, el limite occidental del imperio Han. El emperador lo había mandado construir para que el mundo viera que tan lejos llegaba su dominio. Pocas personas eran los que lo llegaban a ver debido a la lejanía de este, pero para ella, que había habitado toda su vida ahí, era lo único que conocía.

Pasó de largo la majestuosa entrada al palacio para dirigirse a una de las cocinas por las que accedía siguiendo un camino oculto lateral al edificio. Agregó los tallos de cebolla al guiso del amo y esperó pacientemente a que hirviera. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a limpiar lo que había ensuciado. En cuanto llegó a un punto al hervir, decidió que era hora de llevárselo al amo. Vació en un cuenco la sopa que había preparado con anterioridad, en un plato, el guiso de cebolla y en una jarra un poco de vino de las reservas y se apresuró para llevárselos a los aposentos del amo.

El amo Lan era un hombre gordo de edad aunque aún poseía sus cabellos oscuros, no como Lao Ma, la sirvienta del palacio, cuyos cabellos se encontraban totalmente blancos. Al amo Lan le habían encomendado la tarea de vigilar y proteger todos los tesoros del palacio de Huanglin pero con el tiempo éste se había vuelto perezoso, dejando cada vez más su trabajo y su propia manutención personal a la niña, una esclava que había comprado hacía años. Al menos eso es lo que le había comentado el amo, ella no recordaba haber tenido una vida antes de llegar al palacio. Para ella, todas sus memorias siempre habían sido de aquel lugar, trabajando para sobrevivir.

Llegó a una pequeña casa fuera del palacio, donde residía el amo. Pese a que él decía que era una pocilga, para ella siempre fue todo un lujo. Tenía techo de teja, paredes de piedra, una chimenea que mantenía el lugar caliente, una cama de seda… ella dormía en un lecho de paja dentro de los chiqueros. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no tirar nada y se topó con una imagen nada rara. Amo Lan tirado en su cama, con jarras de vino vacías a su alrededor y manchas de éste en sus ropajes. Pese a que no era muy noche, ya estaba en total estado de ebriedad. La chica se apresuró a dejar la cena y retirar los tratos sucios sin hacer ruido, pero eran demasiadas jarras vacias. Tuvo que hacer varios viajes para sacarlas todas sin romper alguna. En el último viaje, solo llevaba los trastos de la comida pasada, cuando un ruido la desconcertó.

–Tu, esclava…– Amo Lan la llamó, haciendo que tirara los platos. –Que inútil. Por eso me costaste tan barata.

La muchacha se limitó a hacer una reverencia y se apresuró a recoger.

–¿Ya te encargaste de eso?

–No Amo Lan. Lo haré enseguida.

–Bien. Ahora vete. –Amo Lan prosiguió a su tarea de seguir bebiendo, dejando la comida intacta.

Actuando de forma rápida, ella salió de la habitación con los últimos platos sucios de comida. Después de lavarlos, secarlos y guardarlos en las alacenas de los sirvientes, la muchacha tomó un plato de estofado que había preparado desde en la tarde y tomó un camino que se dirigía a la parte posterior del lugar, donde vivían los animales.

Los cerdos saltaban al verlos, la cabra se le acercaba para que le acariciara la cabeza, los pollitos la seguían por si ella les arrojaba migajas de pan, pero esta vez ella no iba a atender a los animales que les ayudaban a ella y a los demás sirvientes a sobrevivir. Los pasó de largo, eventualmente estos desistieron de tratar de llamar su atención, y continuó hasta el final del camino. Un gran arco con una puerta de hierro oxidada se erguía al final, empotrada a una de las laderas de la montaña. Sacó una llave de entre sus ropas maltrechas y la uso para abrirla. La cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió con un rechinido dejando salir aire pesado, como si hubiera estado encerrado mucho tiempo. Un largo pasillo se extendía hacía abajo, totalmente a oscuras.

La chica caminó hacia abajo, había escaleras al inicio del recorrido pero después era suelo rocoso, resbaloso en algunos lugares, pero el pasillo era lo suficientemente estrecho como para sostenerse de las paredes. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y eso también le ayudo. Siguió avanzando lentamente con el plato de estofado en la mano.

Un par de kilómetros hacia abajo el pasillo de pronto se abrió formando una especie de cueva. Una gran reja, también de hierro oxidado, dividía la cueva en dos: el pequeño pasillo más una pequeña parte del cuarto y el resto de este. La chica no tenía la llave para abrir esa reja, así que solamente se acercó a ella. Cerca de la puerta, había otro cuenco con el estofado intacto. Ella bufó molesta.

–Que desperdicio de comida. –Miró hacia dentro de la jaula. Pese a que estaba oscuro pudo ver dos grandes bultos dentro de ella, pero estos no se dignaron a dirigirle ni la mirada. –Bestias malagradecidas. Creo que les daré más comida cuando se terminen la que ya tienen.

Sin decir más, ella regresó por donde vino, cerrando la gran puerta del arco cuando salió. Se dirigió a los aposentos del amo. Para estas horas, ya estaba más que dormido, así que se sentó cerca de la chimenea a disfrutar su cena, el estofado.

Después de eso, tomó todos los trastes sucios de ambas cenas y regresó una vez más a la cocina a lavar. Al terminar fue a su cama de paja, en el chiquero de los cerdos. Se acostó en ella y se acurrucó para disfrutar de un merecido descanso después de trabajar todo el día. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

* * *

**¡Hola todo el mundo!**

**Tenía muchas, muchisimas ganas de hacer esta historia. Esta basada en uno de mis libros favoritos, la trilogía "Dragon Keeper" de Carole Wilkinson. No pretendo lucrar con su creación. Debido a que la historia se basa en el continente asiático, los personajes que mas usaré serán estos mismos. Les pido paciencia porque es la primera vez que hago una historia con ellos y no se muy bien como controlarlos. Pero tratare de colar a otros personajes si es posible. Los iré describiendo conforme vayan saliendo.**

**Bueno, ¿que les pareció? Al igual que mi otra historia "El camino hacia el Dorado" no estará totalmente basado en el libro, cambiare varias cosillas pero espero sea de su agrado.**

**Bien, nos seguiremos leyendo. un saludo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni la trilogía Dragon Keeper me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Mundo AU, un poco OoC...**

* * *

No estaba ni cerca de amanecer cuando la chica abrió los ojos sumamente disgustada. Algo la había despertado, algo no la dejaba dormir. ¿Culpa? No, no lo creía… Ya se había cenado antes cosas de los animales y jamás tuvo sentimientos de culpa. Además era preferible comer ella a que se echará a perder. No, era algo más. Una desagradable sensación en su estómago, que no le permitía estar tranquila. Como si supiera de ante mano que algo iba a salir mal.

Se sentó en su lecho de paja resignada a que el sueño no regresara a ella. Bufó molesta. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo pasar? Con un suspiro, se levantó y retiró la paja que se había pegado a ella durante su pequeña siesta. Ajusto sus ropas, un pantalón que le quedaba demasiado corto y una blusa que apenas conservaba la forma de la prenda por los numerosos hoyos en ella, y salió a iniciar sus labores. Si ya estaba despierta, no debía perder tiempo.

Lao Ma, la anciana sirvienta, se hallaba perdida dentro del palacio, seguramente limpiando alguna esquina sin éxito así que aprovecho para acercarse a la cabra y ordeñarla. La mayor parte la puso en un gran balde y lo restante, en un pequeño cuenco de madera tallado por ella misma.

Dejando el cuenco en el fuego para que hirviera, la chica tomó el balde de leche y se dirigió a la gran puerta que llevaba a las entrañas de la montaña. No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, la pequeña cueva al final del camino. Caminó hasta la gran reja oxidada y colocó el balde en el suelo, para posteriormente empujarlo por entre los barrotes. Hizo un mohín al ver que la comida que les dejó el día anterior seguía casi intacto.

–Solo les dejaré leche por ahora, ya que no han comido. – Se alejó de la reja y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la escalera…

"Ayuda"

La chica se detuvo y volteó para todos lados, incapaz de ver a alguien. Eso la desconcertó. Estaba segura haber oído algo, sin embargo… era como si no lo hubiera oído.

"Ayuda"

Ella regresó a la pequeña cueva y algo llamó su atención. Un par de ojos marrones la observaron desde detrás de la reja. Brillaban apagadamente, pero ahí estaban. Era una mirada que la hipnotizó completamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, se sentía ahogarse.

–¿Qué demonios haces inútil?

Sintió un fuerte golpe que la sacó de su trance. Respiraba mejor y todo parecía regresar a la normalidad. Se vio a sí misma en el suelo, Amo Lan mirándola. Se puso de pie de inmediato, dándose cuenta que se había acercado demasiado a la reja. Se alejó una prudente distancia e hizo una reverencia.

–Traje la comida amo. Yo…

–¿Qué les hiciste para que hicieran ese ruido infernal? –Preguntó sumamente exaltado. El hombre tomó a la chica del cuello con su aliento alcohólico sobre ella. –¿Qué no te prohibí hablarles a esas cosas?

La esclava no hizo nada por zafarse de su agarre. Lastimar a un amo implicaba la muerte para el sirviente. Por suerte para ella, Amo Lan se cansó pronto y la soltó. Tomó tres grandes bocanadas de aire antes de poder regresar a la normalidad.

–Solo traje la comida amo. – Repitió bajando la cabeza.

–Ya cállate. – Le respondió cortante. –Quiero costillas de cerdo para desayunar. Muévete. –Amo Lan se alejó por las escaleras con una velocidad que ella no creyó que podría. Se dispuso a seguir a su amo, pero antes de alejarse volvió a dedicarle una mirada a las bestias que alimentaba todas las mañanas. Esos ojos marrones fijaron su vista en ella unos segundos antes de cerrarse.

* * *

Todo el día la chica estuvo con el terrible malestar. Simplemente había algo que se le hacía mal. No pudo acercarse de nuevo a la montaña que guardaba a aquellas bestias, Amo Lan le había quitado la llave apenas pudo. Ni siquiera le permitió regresar en la noche a darles el estofado de la cena.

Tenía curiosidad… nunca había visto moverse a ninguna de aquellas bestias, mucho menos reaccionar a su presencia. Además ella nunca escuchó ningún ruido, solo aquella palabra. No lo notó en aquel instante, pero el tono con el que lo escuchó era casi de súplica.

Se revolvió en su cama de paja, incapaz de dormir. Aquella sensación había ido incrementándose todo el día y en ese instante era más un dolor en la boca de su estómago. Era tan fuerte que la chica estaba hecha un ovillo, en un vano intento de controlarlo. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Debía tratar de dormir o si no el día que siguiera le esperaría una paliza. Volvió a voltearse, esperando conciliar el sueño en la nueva posición.

–Por aquí… no falta mucho.

La chica abrió los ojos de inmediato. ¿Por qué Amo Lan estaba despierto tan noche? Escuchó pasos acercarse y ella se escondió entre sus compañeros de cama. Podía ver gente caminando fuera del chiquero de los cerdos. El dolor que sentía fue haciéndose más fuerte, si es que eso era posible, pero ella reprimió un grito de dolor y se puso de cunclillas, dispuesta a seguirlos.

La luz de la luna llena hizo posible que ella se diera cuenta hacia donde se dirigían, pero también dificultaba las cosas a la hora de esconderse. Ella eligió un pequeño sitio entre rocas donde brotaban algunos bambús silvestres donde se pudo esconder bien. Eran tres hombres, uno de ellos, el amo Lan, guiaba a los otros dos hacia la ladera de la montaña, la del gran arco de hierro. Los otros dos eran personas que jamás en su vida había visto…

Uno era un hombre alto y de cabellos amarillos como el sol. La chica se impresionó al verlo, no sabía que tal color era posible. Usaba ropas que reflejaban la luz de la luna, como si de metal se tratara, que cubría desde su cuello hasta los pies además de una larga capa roja. Pero era aún más intimidante aquella enorme hacha que cargaba en su espalda.

El otro era considerablemente más bajo, también de cabellos dorados. Parecía usar alguna especie de traje fino color azul, pantalón liso y una túnica con detalles dorados que formaban una cruz invertida. Tenía además un broche, también una cruz, sujetando su cabello.

–Por aquí…– Amo Lan abrió la puerta de la montaña permitiéndoles el paso a los dos hombres antes de entrar él. La chica se mordió el labio, un poco temerosa. El dolor que sentía se volvió insoportable y por más que quiso no pudo siquiera caminar para seguirlos. Al cabo de unos momentos, un gran rugido se escuchó y la chica tuvo que cubrirse los oídos, desesperada. Angustia, rabia, miedo… una mezcla de sentimientos se formaron en su interior sin saber porque.

Después de un rato, amo Lan resurgió del pasillo, ella lo alcanzó a observar por el rabillo del ojo. El hombre del traje de hierro salió después de él, sujetando una cadena con fuerza. Poco a poco lo que fuera que jalara el hombre iba saliendo, pero después de un rato seguía sin lograr su objetivo.

–Por lo que me dan, solo les permitiré llevarse a uno…–Dijo amo Lan.

–Uno es más que suficiente. –El hombre sonrió, un poco agotado. –Eh Noru… ayúdame, ¿quieres?

Pasaron unos momentos sin que sucediera algo, pero después una luz azulada iluminó la cueva por unos segundos. La chica no dio crédito a sus ojos. Del otro extremo de la cadena que el hombre sujetaba, se hallaba una gran cabeza de algún animal que no supo ponerle nombre. Tenía grandes cuernos que formaban intricadas formas y una gran bocaza de la cual brotaba una larga lengua bífida y colmillos que se veían filosos. El resto del cuerpo era largo y estrecho, como una larga y gruesa serpiente. Cada tanto se veía una pata con cuatro garras hasta contar cuatro en total. Al final, el cuerpo terminó estrechándose cada vez más y más hasta terminar en una cola con una aleta al final de ella.

Detrás de eso, el otro hombre salió con la mano extendida, una especie de rayo azulado conectaba su extremidad con el cuerpo de la bestia. La criatura parecía resistirse, pero cada vez con menos fuerza. Lo que sea que le hicieran, lo estaba debilitando y rápido.

El animal lanzó un rugido y alzó el cuello, siendo detenido por la pesada cadena y el fuerte brazo del hombre. Como último intento, un par de patas más se separaron de su largo cuerpo de víbora, extendiéndose por sobre su cabeza. Agitó fuertemente ambas y consiguió elevarse un poco del suelo, pero el otro hombre extendió sus dos manos y aquel rayo brotó de nuevo de sus manos golpeando a la bestia. Cayó desplomada en el suelo, lanzando un último quejido que fue respondido por un rugido desde dentro de la cueva.

"¡BASTA!"

La palabra llegó de la nada a su cabeza, pero de algún modo sabía que esto no había acabado. Con un rápido movimiento, el hombre de la gran hacha puso sus manos sobre ella e hizo un gran tajo en el costado de la bestia. Un sonido moribundo salió de la garganta, mientras la sangre brotaba con gran presión, manchando a todos aquellos que estuvieran cerca.

"Dolor"

Ella cubrió sus oídos, pero más y más palabras comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, sin saber porque. Se hizo un ovillo de nuevo tratando de acallar aquella voz que tan lastimosamente se quejaba. Por más que quería cerrar los ojos, no podía. Jadeaba como si le faltara el aire cuando vio que el muchacho de los rayos se acercaba a aquel ser y metía sus manos en la herida. Momentos después las sacó, con algo que se movía voluntariamente y chorreaba sangre por montón. Ambos hombres parecían demonios cubiertos de la sangre de aquella inocente criatura que había dejado de moverse. La luz de la luna fue el único testigo de la sangrienta escena que se llevaba a cabo bajo los cielos.

"Muerte"

* * *

**¡Segundo capítulo de "El guardián de los dragones"! Creo que es bastante obvio quienes son los dos nuevos personajes que incluí en la historia. Sí, son un poco de OoC, pero espero les haya agradado su participación.**

**Quiero agradecer a Seiryu Hiro y a Mygale por reviewear ( ¿? ) y darle ese follow y favorito que me animan a continuar con mi historia.**

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Muy corto? Espero les haya gustado tanto leerlo, como a mí escribirlo. **

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego n.n**


End file.
